


争渡

by LIUs1812



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIUs1812/pseuds/LIUs1812
Summary: 难民危机下的小故事？几年前高三某个晚自习的拙作。严重偏离事实预警。仅自娱自乐。





	争渡

（一）  
“我将成为德国公民，我将成为德国公民，只要……见到希姆莱中校。”  
拉姆扎哆嗦抚着胸前的红色小本，目光远望雾气弥漫的前方。  
这是第五次大转移了，也许是最后一次，更也许不。除了那些尝试多次的刺头外，从什切青郊外出发的这批近两万人的难民队伍，还从未这样地接近德波边境。乱局正紧张，东欧平原的这条大分界线已颇有些转为铁幕的迹象。  
同样的地点却改由西方来落下了，虽然上次也一样。  
人潮在黎明的公路上缓缓推进，压抑而不汹涌，他们可没有了值得沸腾的东西，也早没了翻起波涛的本钱，不仅是因为他们已食不果腹地在波兰境内游荡了好几日，更因为在第四次大转移后得到的那所谓“无畏果实”——波兰警方和军队荷枪实弹的逐客令。  
拉姆扎记得那天的混乱场景，华沙外城似乎成了刑房，迎接难民的是削尖的警棍和炸开的催泪弹。孩子老弱被浪潮所吞噬，青年壮年在振臂高呼，面无表情的特警如罗刹般尽情屠戮。这不能怪波兰人，毕竟光那三波清真区骚乱就已造成逾三百名特警的死亡。拉姆扎和其他难民一样，对那次骚动的结局耿耿于怀，但不是为总共六百人的魂归天际，而是由于这让他红色小本上已涂满的怀疑对象，瞬间少掉了一大半。  
见希姆莱中校的筹码也少掉了一大半。真他娘的可恶！拉姆扎愤愤地擦着鼻子。  
“喂，扬基佬和英国佬开进叙利亚境内了！”  
旁边一个衣衫褴褛的矮男人，贴着他的脸说道。  
拉姆扎耳头一热，偏头瞪着对方。是那个在他刚从大马士革出发时就缠他左右的家伙。  
“阿萨德，”拉姆扎咬牙喃喃道，“反恐联盟的战机在三个月前就已经飞越戈兰高地了。”  
叫阿萨德的矮男人晃着他尖利的小脑袋，“哦，俄国佬也去了我懂！但这回可是正宗的地面部队！巴沙尔拒绝同反对军进行第十五轮和谈，那帮西方人终于被惹毛了，你知道扬基佬相当爱玩武的，所以他们跑到纽约去，去那个叫联什么大的地方……”  
“联合国大厦。”拉姆扎把头正了过来。  
“对啊没错，是个什么安全理事会的地方，总之他们开会，过了类似动手又不像动手的决议，爱疼不痒的一张纸，但上面好像说了他们可能……打进去的方法。然后，他妈的，第二天，用什么狗屁化武的名义，艾布拉姆斯和挑战者坦克就轰爆瓦利德口岸了老兄！我们的政府军在一天之内就退了近三十公里……”  
阿萨德还在眉飞色舞地高谈阔论，但拉姆扎的表情顷刻凝固。  
“俄罗斯人呢？他们怎么没……插进来这一脚啊？”  
他逮住阿萨德的窄肩，一脸狂躁。  
“……天哪跟他妈当年萨达姆那次一模一样！是考克那个糟老头子跟我说的，新闻上好像也是这么个理，他有点发疯，小道消息还是很靠谱的……”  
“我他妈的在问你毛子呢！你这二货别跟我扯远！”  
队伍因这两个活宝，变得堵塞起来。  
拉姆扎曾是大马士革报的国际专栏记者，不说能对时局崇论闳议，但也能说略知一二。然而他对此的了解更多是用在逃难路线和负面影响的考量上。好比在中期路线，不少人孤注一掷，选择被蛇头带领渡过爱琴海奔希腊，但他坚持到伊斯坦布尔跨过亚欧界线。走海路节约路途，对难民却无异自灭，要么风浪倾覆，要么就是随时冒出的海警。说到海警，与其说他们救助难民，倒不如说是低效、歧视和奉旨欺诈。那种态度和蛇头或法国佬并无二致。  
如今毛子在叙利亚来这么一出，欧盟怕很快就要祭起向右转的大旗。  
“……那完全不知道了，考克对俄罗斯的一切都没说，”阿萨德故作深沉地抚起尖下巴，那张胡子拉碴和脏腻的脸更凌乱了，“切！先别他妈管他们了，告诉你，我还听他们说，政府军这回真能拼，他们在阿勒颇还撑了两三个小时，天知道怎么挨过来的，中间霍姆斯的反对军还给他们偷袭了几次火药库！”  
“看你这口气，怎么不待在叙利亚啊？”拉姆扎不愿继续这没营养的对话，“我看艾斯阿德的反对大军很适合你这样的人加入嘛。”  
阿萨德咕噜地转起自己的眼睛，“我是个中立派，你知道的……大马士革，巴沙尔，自由军什么的，那些鬼东西已经和我无关了，这点从我踏出国境线外就全懂了。那群美国人、英国人或者俄罗斯人，就让他们闹吧，无所谓了，我是个中立派，你懂的……”  
可怜的家伙嘴里开始喃喃自语，深陷的眼神冷望着远处的微光。德波边境的黎明是那么迷乱散漫，也是在这时，拉姆扎才突然记起自己的职责，他艰难挪到队伍的另一侧，颤动着用手掏出自己的小本，再三确认周遭的安全，然后，像从大马士革出发时那样，仔细地勾画着上面每一个密密麻麻的重要特征：  
“阿萨德的精神愈发不正常，混乱的政治观点后再次表现出极大的极端倾向……”他用早快见底的铅笔头在本子上用速记文字飞快书写，记者的必备技能之一。事实上从他跟随队伍持续北上时，他就几乎在一刻不停地记录那些和极端组织或基地分子相似的人，老弱妇孺，青壮皆备。阿萨德，则是他在刚出国境时加入的第一个目标。虽然他本可以一开始就加入这个劣迹斑斑的失女之父。  
身为一个受过高等教育的记者，拉姆扎讨厌那些底层民众，难民尤甚，这些无产者和穆斯林可不配和他这样的无冕之王谈天说地！现在他却开始感谢这些人了，他们提供了大量的对象源，而记录里每满十二个目标，对他而言就是增加同希姆莱中校谈判的筹码。在好几个月前的那封邮件中，中校也正是这么说的，报酬将是一份三年时效的德国难民证。  
这份神奇的秘密工作是否确切或有无竞争，都不在其考虑范围内，难民死活更轮不到他来幻想，他只管一门心思往上加人。到达边境还有几大小时，足够这么做了。整整三年，天哪！他有比其他人多得多的时间来讨更合法的身份，也许走运些拿到绿卡？要是中校肯出面担保也不是不可能。那时候，作为准欧洲公民，他将彻底同叙利亚决绝，同巴沙尔竖中指，和伊斯兰派系说见你妈的鬼！老子是德国人！  
像可怜的阿萨德那样，拉姆扎认定自己是一个所谓的中立派了。  
沉沉的乌云深压着无边田野的上空，让这一天的边境凌晨如落日般无奈。

（二）  
开森印刷厂职员伯劳恩大打着哈欠，耷拉的工作服在他身上蛮是应景。他正提着那涂得发亮的棕色公文包，努力装作精英人士的模样，迈着方步踏入这家柏林墙旧址边的咖啡馆。  
伯劳恩是个和事佬，或许用同事的话来形容是个左翼分子。对他而言这其实算侮辱，他并不和默克尔以及她背后的左翼党完全一心。就拿债务危机这事来说，他认为政府和欧盟对希腊的援助过分谨慎，央行应大手笔支援，以德国统领的名义威风给予。另一方面，难民的门似乎被默大妈打开了，但仍是虚掩，边境应当转入申根公约裁定的完全开放才是。  
德意志联邦共和国又不是应付不了这么多人。  
他一贯坚信。  
不过他的出现一般不意味着那样的阔论，而是成为这家咖啡馆的活体报时器，人们都知道当那个苦瓜脸伯劳恩来到，即是上午十点十八分四十五秒。今天的伯劳恩也慢慢踏进店门坐定，店主略微惊慌于他的迟到，因为今天居然是四十八秒。  
“浓咖，加三勺牛奶。”伯劳恩迷糊着对柜台伸出几根手指。  
“你怎么回事啊，东德佬？”一个看电视的络腮胡问他，“昨晚找马克思诉衷肠去了？”  
“不，是机器，”伯劳恩不讨厌别人玩他梗，他继续猛灌了几口咖啡，“昨晚我们有批加班，是些空白身份证的印制，这活本来派给那几个年轻人去干了……刚要印完，机子就给卡住了，我打着手电往里面找了一晚上，这帮家伙把几个空白的东西扔进转轮里了，到现在为止他们也没给我个早退的说法……”  
伯劳恩拍拍自己的公文包，里面露出几份青红色的证件封面。  
“德国人都这样不严谨的话，可是做不到欧洲经济火车头的啊！”  
“得了吧，”络腮胡大笑起来，“把废品拿去上班就算严谨了？”  
“物尽其用，况且我正好要去趟海关站。那里最近有批难民入境，急需证件。”  
“我不认为你这时候去是个明智决定。”  
络腮胡把频道从俄军调动的消息调开，另一个可怖的场景出现了：成百上千穿着破碎的阿拉伯人在大半个欧洲游荡，周围不时闪现武装特警和直升机的身影；另一边，法兰克福和波恩的两派示威者起了冲突，左翼党支持者欢迎接纳难民，而右翼分子则高呼“滚回叙利亚”之类的话语，警察严阵以待……  
“愚蠢的右猪，”伯劳恩唏嘘着。“毫无怜悯之心的杂种。”  
“就算你去了，看这架势，恐怕也是杯水车薪哪。”  
“不，用都用不完，”伯劳恩咕咚着将咖啡一饮而尽。“右派部长们会挡着不让发的。”  
“东德佬你一定是托洛茨基和毛泽东的书看多了吧？”络腮胡挥动着手掌，眼里满是疑惧，“我不懂你他妈欠了这些难民什么，打仗流亡是他们的事和咱们无关，但跑出来闹事增添混乱有什么好同情的？我告诉你件真事吧，前几天我的邻居，一对小情侣，大发慈悲帮了几个沿街乞讨的难民，然后——那帮混蛋破门而入当着丈夫的面就奸了他老婆！还抢了几千块欧元！事实上我甚至怀疑，他们是不是真看了《发条橙》才去干这种事……”  
“那就是库布里克的责任了，”伯劳恩说道。“你得明白这些人毕竟是少数。”  
“行啊少数，我也懒得去管，我只是个中立派，”络腮胡翘着脚靠在椅背上，手里转着糖包和牙签。“在德国的难民已经快六十万了，百分之一的少数也是六千多人哪。”  
“总得有人去管事，大国必须承担与它地位相符的责任，”伯劳恩砸着嘴，在公文包里翻找现金，“只要政府愿意，再有一百万来，总也应付得了。”  
络腮胡苦笑了一下。“要真如此，科隆那晚的暴乱案就他妈不该发生了。”  
印刷厂的职员没有回答，他提起公文包，风光满面迈着方步离开了咖啡馆。柏林墙残迹和东德时代的旧岗哨安静地立于晨光下，五颜六色的图案涂鸦仿佛显示着这十几年来它重整的活力。再有十几分钟，这将变成车水马龙的商业区和年轻人的乐园。伯劳恩热爱这片土地，而现在应当让更多的人同样热爱他们，不管他是富可敌国还是贫无立锥。  
他招揽着路边的出租车，一份证件从他的包中滑到另一人脚边。  
“你的，是吗？”一个年轻的中东面孔拾起证件，用生硬的德语问道。  
“啊，是的，非常感谢，”伯劳恩微笑着回答那面孔,“在你的新国家开心点。”  
年轻的难民含混不清吐了几个单词，兀自地顺着街道离开了。伯劳恩把证件塞回，迎着乌云后的点点阳光，望着那人在街道处消失，然后缓缓拉开出租车门。  
“毕竟是少数。”他这样说道。

（三）  
拉姆扎几乎看见边界线的两座岗亭了，天色较几小时前亮了许多，但仍不及边检站隐约传来的探照光那样刺眼。拉姆扎裹紧自己的红色羽绒外套，又哆嗦着抚摸那个小本，他现在满脑子只是通关后的流程：按邮件指示以普通难民身份过关，两天后在库达姆大街附近的一处通讯营业处和中校的副手见面，不超过三小时就能继续完成。只要把那份小本子和特征名单交给他，自然有北约的手段甄别与行动。  
当然更有北约的奖励手段。  
看看周遭一个个生冷麻木的黑黄面容，拉姆扎想想还真是有点小激动呢。  
“哟！妈的，拉莫！看那就是边境线！”阿萨德大叫起来，“真是个大手笔啊！”  
他指的是渐行渐近的三号海关，德国政府去年新建的口岸之一。那是座五层高的门形建筑，横跨在下方的双向六车道上，正中央的联邦三色旗和黑鹰盾徽反射着夺目的白光，如深渊巨口。对如今的难民而言，就是真的巨口他们也愿跳进普鲁士的胃。人潮逐渐缓慢下来，拉姆扎借机从夹缝里观察远方。  
两大排黑衣特警拱卫着整个关口，后方似乎传来步战车的轰鸣声。  
“他妈的这是搞什么鬼……”拉姆扎不记得新闻里提过这样的警力变更。  
急躁的他在人潮间向前穿进，想具体看看发生了什么。停滞的队伍在公路和原野上黑压压成片，如加勒比海的黑潮般令人心惊。拉姆扎艰难地穿越他们，他又累又饿的身体里也仿佛回荡起周围的声音：  
“我该去希腊，我该去希腊，他们有大巴有食物，我不该贪那几个钱……”  
“宝贝听着，过会儿开门后可劲儿地往里钻，听到了吗？妈妈会跟……”  
“……我还得去加莱呢，我有个亲戚在英国，我得从海峡……”  
拉姆扎摸着自己的本子昏沉沉地前行，直到一个声音震醒了他：  
“天哪拉莫！这么多人我得等多久！”  
阿萨德的声音。  
拉姆扎猛回头，那个五短身材不知什么时候跟了来，突兀的眼球和尖利的脑袋还是那么符合他的样子。他晃着脑袋看看周围，另一只手上拿着个泛黄的小本。  
小本子，观察。拉姆扎的脑子里一下燃起警觉。  
这家伙也接受了这种任务不成？不太可能啊，这个智商看上去比非洲人还低的混蛋怎么有资格挑起这反恐大梁里的一根小柱子？那小本子和我那个还真像！哦，我的真主啊，原来这狗日的竟有机会抢走我那份功劳，我算看明白了一点，为什么这家伙从大马士革起就一直缠着我不放，说不定他还记了我的名字呢……  
“拉莫你疯了？”阿萨德狠劲地拍了他的肩膀，“你犯癔了一样诶。”  
拉姆扎突然从思绪中脱出，他一言不发，从头到尾又打量了一下阿萨德。  
希姆莱中校在这件事上多么愚蠢！  
然而作为我最大的目标，只要在你之前找到中校，你就等死好了。  
拉姆扎又开始慢步向前，阿萨德亦步亦趋。关口渐近，两人移到队伍的最前。口岸车道上已被彻底清空，取而代之的是三组拒马和机枪哨。刚才那队他看见的特警队伍此时更近一步，眼见难民大军层层推进，他们的表情更加阴冷，手里的警棍个个磨得发亮，皮质护甲的光芒连对面的人影都依稀可见。  
“Stellgestanden！ ”黑色特警的集群高呼着命令口号。  
阿萨德的眼神惊异起来，大多数难民更是面面相觑而满脸惊惧，拉姆扎则更阴郁万分。很正常，目前的一切情况都和邮件上说的完全不同，三号海关本应门户洞开而不是近乎封死。他开始飞速回忆自己掌握的信息，俄罗斯人动手了，德国人现在也没理由封路啊？兴许和极端组织加大攻击有关？但之前那么多恐袭也没把难民挡死了啊？  
拉姆扎胡乱想着，他又哆嗦着碰碰自己的小本，手在干涩的头发上来回搓动。  
门前的特警突然齐齐地让开，一名迷彩服军官和十名满装士兵徐徐前来。  
“致所有奔波于此的先生和女士们，”军官用喇叭大声说道，与此同时是口译员略显变味的阿拉伯语，“我是德意志联邦国防军少校克莱门斯，奉北约总部命令特派于此！”  
拉姆扎生疏的德语基础却也听出了“北约”二词。  
“众位中的不少人想必都经历了许多困难才来到欧洲，这点我们非常了解，德国政府也非常同情各位被迫离家的无奈！战争绝非我们任何人所想！”军官说起些无关痛痒的套话，“但现在不只德国，全欧洲都在面临一场空前的大危机！俄罗斯军队和美英两国已在叙利亚开战，恐怖分子和难民使东欧各国遭遇重压，十来场恐怖袭击在巴黎、利物浦、拉姆斯泰因已经连续地上演了！千百人因此丧生。众位对此当并不陌生，你们正是为避祸……”  
人群如死水，所有人都用迷茫麻木的眼神看着军官。  
“这家伙说的什么狗屁东西，”阿萨德扭紧了自己的眉头，“拉莫你说呢？”  
“闭嘴！”一头雾水的拉姆扎脱口而出。他冷汗直冒，军官是话里有话。  
“……我们深知接纳难民对对平定事态的必要性，但如果几百万人一刻不停地涌入欧洲，那么德国、法国也将会成为另一种意义上的灾区……”  
拉姆扎的手在衣里上下翻动，他冷汗直冒。一旁却突然传来几个大大的叫声。  
“去你妈的吧，好好回去读读联合国公约吧你个军痞！”  
一句不标准的德语。  
前方的数十人也顺着那里高呼起来，震得拉姆扎头皮发麻，其中就有阿萨德。那个可悲的小矮子也在挥舞着破帽，说着不知哪里的土语。拉姆扎本懒得理他，但他突然发现自己正身处这群疯子的正中，而那军官和士兵正怒目下瞪着这一群群的疯子团体。  
出于不被当做头目的考虑，拉姆扎猛地把阿萨德拽回后方。  
“他妈的白痴！你想因寻衅滋事被德国人直接打包扔回大沙漠吗？”  
“哦，可别用那新闻腔了，胆小的拉莫哟。”阿萨德白了他一眼。  
北约军官的话中却突然传出一阵令人心碎的话语：“自昨日上午八时起……这是德波两国政府在欧盟理事会及北大西洋公约组织协调下所达成的……边界即刻进入关闭状态……余下难民请即调转方向……另行进入所安排的撤离区域……奉劝各位……”  
少校的话像一颗火星，引燃了死水最上面的油，队伍前端随着口译的传达而迅速暴动，几团年轻人组成的集群像海啸浪头冲击起关口的正前方，拉姆扎和阿萨德猝不及防，两人被裹挟着撞进大门附近的铁丝网，后方的人潮如铁流般涌上，呐喊声如来自地狱的进行曲：  
“我们跑了小半个地球只为活命，在欧洲佬的眼里不过是说走就走的远足！”  
“白皮杂种！俄国人马上就要拿下整个中东了，你却想让我们回火坑里去！”  
“有本事你去找巴沙尔啊！谁给你们权利阻挡难民了混球！”  
三号海关被深深的恶意和冰冷灌满，少校的话还在德波边境上来回游荡，但没人愿听，一张张或年轻或干枯的面孔，抽动着或悲哀或扭曲的表情，如恶鬼夜叉的瞠目。愤恨呼喊的声海一浪高过一浪。拉姆扎的脸和胳膊都被紧紧压死，锈迹冰冷的铁丝里开始渗出血丝。即便是咬牙强撑的当间，他也一直捂着自己胸前那小本。阿萨德则还在重重挤压间高呼寻乐。  
“非常好，”他看着少校锁死的眉头想道。“这下我也将成为寻衅滋事的一员了。”  
妇人举着小孩在汹涌中哭喊，骨瘦如柴的老头们对着天空不断竖起食指，和波兰那次没什么两样。平生的这一刻，拉姆扎才突然感觉，自己是个实实在在的难民。  
东方的地平线上升起沉沉的暗红色，与此同时还有三号海关前命令抬起的黑砂枪口。

（四）  
天哪，妈的，乱了，全乱套了。  
伯劳恩浑身脏污不堪，拉链只剩下接合处的齿轨，头上和磨坏的裤脚上满是褐灰色的土渍和水印，严格来说，还有些西红柿碎末。唯一稍显完好的只有他那苦瓜眼神和手上的公文包，以及其中的三本空白证件。伯劳恩带着这所有的残余，在边境小镇的街边小心行走，像一个丢盔卸甲被追杀的侦察兵。  
事态会发展成这样，其实并非伯劳恩的错。大概二十分钟前，镇子因为身处边境的关系，加之近来难民涌入，已经成为了左右两派的游行场，全德国的人从慕尼黑甚至斯图加特来到这里。但与其说是异见者们互扛，不如说是图乐或给政府看更恰当。平日里这大概是伯劳恩的最爱，但不巧他今天正坐着出租车去海关，这时得另当别论才行。  
可年轻人似乎不愿另当别论——尤其是看见一辆误入歧途的的士。  
“右猪，右猪，去你的基督教联盟……哦，基督教就不必了，好吧，去你的默克尔联盟，一帮表里不一的骗子……”  
伯劳恩双手抱在胸前的公文包上，走路姿势象是断线的木偶，现在唯一让他的老脸不再挤眉弄眼的只有两件事，一是骂着右派想想可怜的难民，二是捂着证件遥望远方的目的地海关大楼。某种程度上这两件事是相辅相成的，想想海关里的右翼分子就同情难民，想起难民就又想到海关官僚。精神不死，动力长存。  
他又有点想起早上络腮胡对他的劝告，但那对他而言没意义。自诩中立派，是吗？这帮人，什么沉默的大多数，都是幌子，做的都是些自以为理性客观中立，实则违背正道的事。比如一个人说1+1=2，另一个说1+1=4，猜猜中立派说什么？对了！他们说中立神圣，1+1=3！，话头和真理部的奥布赖恩并无二致！再看看当下，难民们来到欧洲，反对派右翼自不必说，不坚决的左翼更不用谈，这帮所谓的中立派不做正确的安抚，冷眼说着“不支持不反对”？在政治不正确的情况下奢谈什么中立？这帮人的所作所为和巴沙尔或极端组织有何区别？  
伯劳恩感怀着这些人的卑劣，平日软塌的手掌也攥成了沙包。  
巴克勒大街的尽头便是三号海关了，印刷厂职员的脚步又逐渐轻快起来，唱起了些自创的即兴小歌，“生活总归是美好~所有人体会至妙~不论公民同胞或者难民同志~从周围的一切……好吧，也许除了我和那帮不负责的小伙子外，那么，还有~”  
伯劳恩的头顶上一阵呼啸，驻德美军的黑鹰直升机卷起气流风尘而去。  
他猛地抬头顾首，后方不知何时集结起一个庞大战阵，防暴警察在巴克勒大街的主干道上慢慢推进，他这才注意到一个可怖的事实：刚才起他就没在这条平日热闹的商圈里看到一个活物！他又向另一侧看去，那群把出租车推翻而又把司机吓个半死的右翼小伙子们正从另一个方向走来，怒目圆瞪的面容和胸前的万字血旗，再明白不过地表示了他们的决心。  
警察的战阵并未启动或松动，右派的示威也并未决堤或平复。伯劳恩紧抱公文包和漏出的证件，丧门败犬般立于磨刀霍霍的三岔口。  
一阵沉默，伯劳恩缓缓动起震得发颤的双腿，两边人似乎都还没真切地关注起他。“今天的风儿有些喧嚣啊，可它吹得我肚子疼，好像现在连手也有点疼……”他还在自顾自地说着随口胡诌的短句，而一辆满载迷彩军人的吉普车，突然从他身旁后退过擦过。随着这些惊慌士兵的后退，伯劳恩看到的是另一个更加震惧的景象——  
少量的国防军士兵聚在大街后方的几个位置，G36-C的威慑和凌厉的骂声并不能对眼前这些家伙造成实质影响，反而成了催化剂。大军后方，三号海关破碎的铁丝网正反射着刺眼的光柱，而还有更多的人正踏平那些扁平网片。前端几人抱着十余名血肉模糊的难民尸体，更多的人端着抢来的盾牌或步枪，甚至有个尖脑袋的家伙顶着德军的弧形头盔。  
伯劳恩目光呆滞，防暴警察和示威者却如发现猎物般兴奋。  
“若政府不能保护我们，德意志人民只能自己保护自己！”  
有人高叫起来。  
“Das！Das！Das！ ”  
镇暴队的战阵执起盾牌，整齐划一地大踏步启动。  
“欧罗巴是欧罗巴人的大洲！”另一人高呼起来。“不是什么安拉和穆斯林的！”  
难民们的步伐渐行渐近，未有放缓，最前端的面孔更是愤涌激昂。  
欧洲人的欧洲。伯劳恩下意识蹦出这个词，时间似乎被拖慢了。天哪，身为一个国际主义左派，以此为荣的伯劳恩怎能对这反动不堪的言论视若无睹？跪伏在地上的他并不雅观，但这并不是容忍这大逆不道的正当理由啊！东德时期他就这样，苏联解体了也依旧如此，而如今，只是几个右猪的言辞，就让你迟疑而说出这样的话来了吗？伯劳恩……你背叛了。  
他整个人都近乎伏在了地上，公文包和里面的证件洒了一地，他任由自己脑内那些混乱的人与话主宰他的心智。伯劳恩，这个对自己的一生都毫不怀疑的人，如今在另一条路的指引下却似乎变成了另一个——懦弱的左翼。  
欧罗巴是欧罗巴人的大洲。  
天哪，妈的，全乱套了，上帝。  
在天边那缕晨光照得他失去意识前，他看见自己的空证件被一个难民模样的人抢了走。那个家伙，一身红色羽绒服，头发乱糟糟，架着烂眼镜，貌似还总摸着自己的胸口。

（五）  
多几秒之后，拉姆扎准会记起他这辈子最激动的三个时刻，第一是他出生的那天，虽然这件事的全部只有那个大屁股护士才记得更清，第二是他接到希姆莱中校邮件的那天，第三，便是自己在德国境内找到了他妈的空白难民证件！  
三号海关的攻陷对难民来说只是个很偶然的事，当时克莱门斯少校已失去耐心，临行动前吩咐队长和士兵随时准备清场，但这时候发生了件事，让所有人都已料到的事情——除了国防军少校和前端的难民外。镇暴队长打开了关口放全部的难民进入。所给的理由，一个在少校看来荒谬至极的理由——队长本人是默克尔的死忠，更是基督教民主联盟非正式会员。  
“我必须服从德意志联邦共和国政府的命令，”他说，“您所谓的北约密令将不成立。”  
然后事情来得相当简单，虽然少校发疯般命令士兵射杀难民前锋，虽然另外一支示威者和镇暴队都磨刀霍霍聚到这小镇，但那一切在拉姆扎看来都不是什么大问题了，破开的脑袋，染血的警棍或者那个被几乎割碎声带的黎巴嫩人……在现在的大好形势里鸡屁股都不算。那些空证件是他走到大路边不久后发现的，落在一个垂死鬼的背后，拉姆扎痴笑着，不确定那人是难民还是德国土著，当时他样子就像……去麦加朝圣的人。是的，真像。可现在只怕已经被汹涌的人们踩扁了吧？像可怜的阿萨德那样。  
说实话，刚才那阵子他真的把自己当成一个难民来看待了，想到这些证件再想到那个记满了可疑分子的小本子，他更为自己和希姆莱中校感到欣喜自豪，虽然阿萨德的死对他少掉的那个关键名额是个大损失，他可指着这家伙为他加分呢！但有了这些盖过章的空证件，再贴张照片，我可不就是准公民了么？不，希姆莱中校还是要见的，我得让他明白，是我，是拉姆扎这个国际专栏记者，无冕之王的叙利亚裔完成了他最好的交代！  
“我将成为德国公民！我将见到希姆莱中校！”他抓着自己干涩的头发激动喊道。  
一块板砖大小的银色筒片从轰鸣的空中落下，在叙利亚人的天灵盖上凿出十二厘米长的红色裂纹。

（六）  
“我本可以在迈阿密海滩好好地饮酒作乐，或者在横须贺，和那帮漂亮地成仙的女学生们直接爽一把！”哈维中士不满地挥动着眼前的M134机炮，在直升机下是曙光已现的中欧平原。“事实是，在过去几个月里，我先是到板门店和对面那帮小矮子硬扛，然后又被拉到苏比克湾去搞什么狗屁交流，最后被紧急编到这个酸腐的老贵族地界，还要跟一群超重的前纳粹们走走停停！”  
“省省吧小子，该庆幸你还是个爷们！”驾驶员回道，“鬼知道那些个亚洲佬心眼多贼！”  
“日本那帮自卫队的娘炮甚至染绿了我们的军乐队！”一旁的卡伦中士愤愤补充道，“居然在第七舰队的航母上演什么虚拟boy的音乐，什么M-K-I……”  
“卡伦中士，那是个小姑娘！她叫Hatsune Miku！我可喜欢她的歌呢！”另外一侧的年轻记录员说道。“还有她舞跳得也很好，笑得也很可爱……”  
哈维和卡伦盯着记录员计算机上那个笑靥如花的少女，一脸生无可恋。  
“疯子可不会说自己是精神病。”达尔文中尉手执通讯从舱前的箱堆后冒出，一旁几人向他懒懒地敬礼。“稍息。看来所有欧洲美军都已接到统一的调度命令……虽然我们将接受欧洲美军司令部和北约总部的双重指挥，但各位应该知道哪边优先。”  
中尉环视机舱，无人应答。  
“那很好。所以，我们是第二游骑兵团的先头部队之一，将先行调至德累斯顿进行休整，ETA两小时三十分。然后要跟着来自意大利、英国、法国和德国的VJTF 成员远足一下，中间大概率要和第五舰队的小头头或者陆战队们沟通……”  
“中尉，第五舰队什么时候穿越到爱琴海来了？”驾驶员惊异地问道。  
“他们一直都在中东活动，要穿越的是我们。”达尔文中尉拿起笔记录着档案。“拜托，我应该不用告诉各位，‘返德者’ 可是早我们三天就开到波乌边界上了哪。”  
“和东正教老流氓干架……”记录员头也不抬。“中尉，下一步会是什么，核交换吗？”  
“说实在的，南线大概很快就会无战事吧，”中尉向窗外吐起烟圈。“前提是我们无法按时到达，第五舰队不愿出手相救，而英国人在霍姆斯扛T-90的时间不超过一天半。”  
机舱一片寂静，只有螺旋桨的转动声和下方人海的喧嚣，哈维中士从机炮边离开，直挺挺坐到舱门外端，放任自己的双腿随风飘荡。年轻的士兵随手用HK416的长枪管对下面挥舞着什么，仿佛在检阅搬家的蚁群。  
“不要把枪口随便对着人群那边，中士。”达尔文中尉厉声道。  
“啊，抱歉，中尉。你知道，我现在居然有种想加入他们的冲动，单单抛开他们是谁的话。徒步远行几千公里这事，在某种程度上……特别纯粹，”哈维中士说着，向下吹了口气，“我还记得八岁那次在黄石，我和我老爹遇着森林大火……火并不算大，但我们没日没夜地在非开放区里走了五天五夜，你知道吗，给那帮观火喝冰镇汽水的救火员发现时，我俩衰得只剩下烧了半截的内裤和背包。哦，妈的……”  
“嘿嘿，老皮条客什么时候变身塞万提斯了？”卡伦中士打趣道。“他们没把你们当成两个小号大脚怪，用双动猎枪爆头为敬吗？”  
“去你的。”  
“有点小意思，中士。”记录员快速敲击着键盘。“但你想下去那可是另外一码事了。”  
“对小子，这是二十成概率，你会身披国旗睡棺材，披麻戴孝数保险金！”驾驶员横插一脚。“哦，你数不了。这二逼的阵亡理由都不舍得国会写K.I.A，不如R.I.A！”  
“够了女士们，我没下令自由开火。”中尉以他固有的语气说道。“对这些人我们没办法去做更多，不论这是谁的错，美国人总归没有义务去替叙利亚的亡国与否买单，更没必要为了些难民有所谓地庸人自扰。我们能问的只有两点，一是为什么天注定那些东斯拉夫人要和我们在世界上每个角落起事，二嘛……只能问这些人为何生在中东了。”  
中尉撑起自己的棕色寸头，深沉的眼神直望着靠近的边境小镇。  
“如果南线无战事，那不很好么？”记录员打了个哈欠道。“那样中东、欧洲和亚洲不都能更清静些吗……好比参议院不用再天天为了踩还是舔中国人的臭脚胡咧咧。”  
“我，以及我们的上级，恐怕不关心除了赢以外的任何结果。”中尉回复道。“事实上，也许我们和谁都没有深仇大恨。但有一点很实在，既然有战争，就得靠另一场战争来结束；没有我们冲锋陷阵在前，什么国家国民、就业率、盟友还有冰镇大可乐，通通只能是狗屎。财富和机器只能靠战斗来缔造，上帝强加于我们鲜血，我们用卡宾枪让众生平等——阿门。”  
“唯有死者才能看到战争的终结。”卡伦中士低语道。“如果上帝真的存在，他会对我们这些打着他信徒名号的家伙降下什么呢？”  
“华盛顿也许不用带民兵们渡过特拉华河，威尔逊和罗斯福也不用两次把一百万人送到西线。但若没有这一切，今天美国人的声音恐怕就不复存在了。”中尉正色道。  
“再这样下去，不到德累斯顿我们通通都要变尼采，跳下去的就不止哈维了。”记录员摊手说道。“你们应该在开干前做些及时行乐的事，比如向西亚全网的大IP群发一个邮件，以‘我乃德意志联邦国防军中校希姆莱，奉北约密令云云……’”  
“等会儿，那他妈的狗屁邮件是你发的？”哈维中士又变成了老皮条客。  
“BA——KA。”记录员满不在乎地撇撇嘴。“我以为没几个傻货会上当呢。”  
“我当然不会受骗了你个死宅男！你他妈怎么通过的征兵考核！”哈维咆哮道。“可是那上面还提及了什么秘密小本子的邮寄，他娘的，凯尔斯，我托凯尔斯中士在巴格达帮我收收看，他到现在屁都没收到一个！”  
“没有在对的时间出现在对的地方而已，我可是诚意满满地真送了哦！”对方学着搞笑演员的动作大开大合道。“只不过那是叙利亚地区小IP特惠，我乱给了，只有一个，还是在库达姆大街附近那家礼品店搞的。貌似那家伙是个什么前还是现记者……”  
“问题是你那邮件的内容还挺建设性的嘛，”达尔文中尉戏谑道。“还什么搜集恐怖分子的信息，那种烂事中情局干的程度会比平民还不如吗？”  
“世界可真小……所以啊中尉，智商高于0的人都不该信嘞……换言之。”  
记录员轻佻地看了哈维中士一眼，后者气冲冲回到机炮那里。  
“说不准呢，没准你那个傻记者就在这底下顺藤摸瓜照你说的办咯！那可是三年的准公民身份哪！”卡伦眉飞色舞地挥起双手，但他突然把手上把玩着的东西甩出了舱外。机舱里的所有士兵都几乎同时停口，眼见那枚烟雾弹在空中划出优美的斜抛曲线，和舱内的一切做了个并不完美的告别。  
所有人的目光很快瞪住了惹祸的中士。  
“中士卡伦。”中尉冷冷地抓起铅笔。“这事我会详细记录在非战损报告上的。”  
“也许它等不及要呛死谁了……喂，长官，就当我为镇暴做了点贡献？”  
卡伦慌忙指向机外的混乱场景。  
“话说三号海关是谁在管？我记得这里已经由北约接手了才对。”中尉的表情有些复杂。“拍脑袋决策的恶果……总部这下有得玩了不是吗？”  
“谁管他们啊中尉，德国人在北约里的名声向来差劲的很！”  
驾驶员愤愤骂着，操纵着黑鹰无情飞越下方的尸山血海。  
东方的日色从地平线打在漫长的边境上，晨雾裹着赤云，在三号海关的黑鹰盾徽和三色国旗前来回拂动，象是在宣示一场盛世乐会的启幕。无数方人踏着自认敌对者的身体厮杀，没有人注意那些中途倒下的扭曲碎块。一个黄色的小本在众人头顶的空中解了体，里面只掉出一张沾满血的尖头男人和女孩的照片。他们在笑，但没人看得到。  
小镇教堂的钟声敲满了十下，今天本是个礼拜日——  
神所缺席的礼拜日。

Fin


End file.
